Ranger Has To Eat His Words
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Ranger tells Stephanie he doesn't want any more kids. She is already pregnant. She leaves but life intervenes Happy Ending for all.


RANGER HAS TO EAT HIS WORDS

WRITTEN BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

a/n: I make no money off of Janet's characters I only rearrange their lives for them. Hope you like it.

Stephanie and Hal were chasing a female skip wanted for burglaries, plural. Denise Walker was accused of two robberies and she failed to show up for court.

Stephanie and Hal had a tip of where to find her. They had her place staked out.

They saw movement in the house so Stephanie took the front door and Hal took the back door.

Stephanie knocked and another lady answered the door.

"Is Denise here?" Stephanie asked.

"She is busy with the baby."

"I need to speak to her. Can I come in?"

"I guess so. I am her next door neighbor. She is in the back bedroom."

The neighbor left.

Stephanie unlocked the back door and let Hal in.

They went to the bedroom. Denise was changing the baby boy's diaper.

"Denise, I am Stephanie Plum. You failed to show up for court and they issued an arrest warrant for you."

"I can't go. There is no one to take care of Trent here."

"Can you call someone to come and get him?"

"I don't know anyone in this town who would take him."

"Then I will have to call CHS but you have to come with me."

"I can't just walk away from him."

Stephanie dialed the CHS number.

The supervisor told her they would send someone over right away.

"Hal, the apprehension papers are in the car. Please take Denise and turn her in then come back and get me. I will watch the baby until you get back."

"Sure thing, Bomber."

Hal cuffed and led Denise to the SUV and took her to the police station.

Stephanie sat down in the rocking chair. The baby seemed to like her. They played baby games, like peek-a-boo, and the baby was laughing and having fun.

The CHS lady arrived and Stephanie explained the situation to her and where the mother was. Stephanie also mentioned that the next door neighbor may be of help to locate a family member.

Stephanie watched the baby while the case worker went to talk to the neighbor. The neighbor had two numbers for the case worker to try.

The CHS caseworker then took the baby to a foster home because Denise could not post the new bail.

Stephanie locked up the house when Hal returned.

Hal noticed how affected Stephanie was by the baby.

"Are you alright, Bomber?"

"I feel sad for that little boy. What if they won't let the mother have him back?"

"They always try to keep the family together so I am told."

"I sure hope so."

Stephanie took the receipt to the Bonds Office and got her check.

Hal took her by the bank and she cashed the check.

They then went after two other skips. One was nowhere to be found. It would take more research. The second one was sitting on the porch with four other people.

Hal asked Stephanie if they needed to call for back up.

"No, let's sit here and see what happens."

Hal texted Tank anyway. Hal recognized one of the men who was on Ranger's apprehension list. He was worth $500,000.

Stephanie decided to go talk to them and to see what she could learn.

"Hi, guys. Hey, Dennis, you missed your court date. How about I take you down get you re-bonded and we will even bring you back home?"

"We were just making some other plans so I don't think that will work."

Hal had been listening in his earbud and strolled up beside Stephanie.

"Dennis, you leave town and there will be added charges and turn this into another felony. Are you really willing to make yourself a three time felon when if you go with her it will remain a misdemeanor?"

"No. Since it would make me a prison eligible felon I will go with you if you promise to bring me back."

"It will only take about an hour and we promise we will bring you back here."

Dennis gets up when Dennis' friend, Brent Andrews, spouts off.

"You are such a wimp to give into a girl."

"Brent, you are messing with the wrong girl." Hal told him.

"Girls, are wimps ain't no girl big enough to bring me down."

"Stephanie, he is wanted also. Tank is on the way with papers." Hal told her.

"So... I am a wimp am I? We will see about that."

Stephanie went to handcuff him and he resisted.

Stephanie was in immediate Rhino Mode.

Stephanie tried to hip throw him but he avoided the move.

Which made her madder.

Stephanie then used her trusty knee to the groin and he collapsed.

Brent, being the macho idiot he was, tried to straightened up. Then he made a huge mistake as he went to swing on her.

Trouble was Stephanie's trusty stun gun with a million volts was applied to his manhood was more than his body could tolerate.

Hal just stood there laughing at him.

"I told you not to mess with her." Hal said through his laughter.

Hal called for EMS not really sure what kind of damage that would do to him.

The EMS crew laughed their heads off at the description.

The did find burn marks on his private part. Explain those mark to any female that gets close enough to see those scars!

They took him in for treatment.

Tank arrived with the apprehension papers and the man was placed in police custody.

The police officer signed her papers.

"Easiest $500,000 you ever made huh?"

"But he is a RangeMan's skip not mine."

"But Bomber, I did nothing but stand back and laugh. We can't take your money."

Tank agreed with Hal

"You did the work, you get the pay."

Stephanie was dumbfounded. She didn't plan on taking their high price skip but if they insisted she won't turn it down either.

Hal took Stephanie back to RangeMan.

They went into Ranger's Office.

"Boss, please don't ever make this girl mad at you."

"What have you done, Babe?"

"I had a skip that was reluctant so I offered to bring back after re-bonding. One of his buddies started mouthing off about my being a wimp and I showed him who was boss...it sure wasn't him."

"Hal, what did she do to him?"

"He evaded a hip throw, pissed her off. She managed to knee him but he still resisted. The coup-d-gras was she stunned him with the million volt stun gun and left burn marks on his private part. It required EMS intervention."

"Babe, you are dangerous when provoked."

"I spent too much time getting trained to let any man call me a wimp!"

"But, Babe, we never taught you to use that stun gun that way."

"No. But how many times did you instruct me that was a man's weakest most vulnerable area?"

"I will admit we did teach you that."

"Besides I was thinking outside the box."

Ranger laughed.

"Babe, you are priceless!"

"Would you have me let him get away?"

"No, Babe. I am just glad you are not mad at any of us."  
"You better I hope I never get that mad at you guys"

Both men felt the sting in their pants with that statement.

Stephanie went back to her office and started some new searches.

Ranger was smiling a 1,000 watt smile.

His Babe is something to behold. Only she could pull something like that and get away with it.

Later that night Ranger and Stephanie were discussing their days events.

Ranger had done 4 installs and had 2 client meetings. The clients liked the package Ranger had offered and their names would find their way into her in-box tomorrow to be researched.

Ranger listened to her describe her first take down.

Ranger unknowingly is about to put his foot in his mouth.

"Babe, I hate it when kids gets shoved aside by uncaring parents. When will people learn to protect themselves before they produce kids they don't want or need?"

"I felt so sorry for that little boy. He wasn't even a year old and CHS may not give him back to the mother due to her background."

"Maybe the baby will be better off without her."

Stephanie stiffened at his words.

"You mean to tell me that if I was to tell you I was pregnant you wouldn't want anything to do with our baby?"

"Babe, you know how I feel. I do not want any more kids! So don't even go there with me. I don't have the time or energy to mess with them so just don't go there!"

Stephanie's feelings were deeply hurt.

Stephanie got up and walked out and went home.

Ranger thought it was just been a rough day for her. He did not follow her or have her watched.

Stephanie had stopped by her office and wrote a good bye note. It read:

I am leaving of my own free will. I am sorry I can not say good bye in person. But I have my own reasons for leaving. Please don't follow me.

Stephanie.

Stephanie went home packed up Rex and took him to Mary Lou's house.

"Mary Lou, I need to leave Rex with you. Ranger has hurt my feelings for the last time. I don't even know where I am going but I promise to stay in touch as long as you do not tell him where I am."

"I am sorry you are leaving but I understand the hurt that you are feeling. I promise never to tell him where to find you until you give me permission."

"I know enough to know I will need a burner phone. I will text you my new number. I just need some space."

"What did he say this time?"

"He basically said if I was to ever get pregnant he wanted nothing to do with the baby because "I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR ENERGY TO MESS WITH THEM." His own kid and he doesn't want it? He accepts Julie, why not our child? "

"Maybe he didn't mean it that way."

"Mary Lou, I took a pregnancy test yesterday morning. I am pregnant. I have to get away before he finds out. Since he doesn't want anything to do with this baby then I will not live in the same town with him. I thought he loved me. He tells me he does yet he can't or won't love any child we make together? Then how can he say he loves me?"

"Stephanie, running is not the answer."

"Mary Lou, haven't I heard I am not good enough from my mother all my life now I have to raise a child in this behavior from the child's father? I refuse! I will be a single mother before I allow anyone to destroy MY child if I can help it."

"What about money?"

"I earned $520,000 today alone. It will tide me over until I find a new job."

"If you need something let me know. I will try to help without giving you away."

"Thanks, Mary Lou."

Stephanie gave her a hug and walked out to her car.

Stephanie decided to go to Newark for the night then decide where she would go from there.

Hector went to Stephanie's office to drop off some papers and found the note.

"Tank, I need you in Stephanie's office immediately."

Tank rushed into the office.

"What is wrong?"

"Stephanie has left us without saying a word."

Hector showed Tank the note.

"Damn, what brought this on?"

"I don't know but I do know she made $520,000 today!"

"Shit, she could disappear anywhere on that."

"Should we tell Ranger?"

"No. He is probably the reason she left. He will find out in the morning. Has she got any trackers on her?"

"No, she left them laying on her desk."

"Start trying to track her just the same. If we can pick up her trail maybe we can get her to change her mind."

"Will do."

Stephanie went to check into a motel. She told the clerk that she was running from a stalker and asked if she could sign in under a false name.

The clerk said "No, Ma'am. I need an ID for our records."

"OK. Sorry to bother you."

Stephanie went to the nearest restaurant and ordered a meal.

Josie Clark recognized her from school.

"Stephanie Plum? Long time no see."

"Hi, Josie. How have you been?"

"It has been rough since I lost my husband, John. How have you been?"

"I was fine until today. I have been seeing a man who claims he loves me but he also told me if I told him I was pregnant he wouldn't have nothing to do with the child since he didn't have the time or energy to mess with them."

"That is cruel."

"Yeah, now I have to find somewhere to live where he can't find me. Because I already know I am pregnant with his child. I took the test yesterday. It was positive. So my guess is I am only 3 or 4 weeks pregnant."

"I have room at my house. I have extra rooms and it is lonely without John being there. The house seems to echo without someone there."

"I can pay you, Josie. I caught several skips yesterday."

"No need. John's insurance has left me well off. I would welcome the company."

"Thank you. I was trying to figure out how to register at a hotel without using my real name."

"Then come with me."

They left together. Since Josie walked to the restaurant Stephanie drove her back to her house.

Stephanie then called the Bond's Office and left a voice mail telling the she quit. No reason given.

The next day Josie left for work and Stephanie had the house to herself.

Stephanie knew she should find a doctor but she didn't want to spend all of her money right away.

Stephanie spent all day searching the want ads and found 3 possibilities. She called the numbers and left her number for them to call her tomorrow.

Stephanie had a fitful night. Ranger's words kept tumbling over and over in her mind. "I don't want to be messed with them."

"Then I guess you will get your wish. " Stephanie thought.

Stephanie got calls from all three companies for interviews.

The first place was a bill collection agency but Stephanie did not feel comfortable there but she had two other interviews to go to.

The second company was doing online sales. It was a possibility.

The third company was at home Internet parole monitoring. Stephanie liked that idea.

Stephanie was given a second interview.

The company liked her background and her searching skills.

Stephanie took the job.

Thanks to Josie's help Stephanie began to relearn to live on her own again.

 **Eight months later:**

Celia Manoso had just transferred to University Hospital to be near her ailing parents. Celia was assigned to maternity and delivery.

Celia went to work and as fate would have it Stephanie Plum was one of her new patients.

"Stephanie, do you remember me?"

"You are Ranger's sister, but I don't remember your name."

"I am Celia Manoso."

"Please don't tell Ranger you saw me."

Celia gave her a strange look.

"Is this Carlos' baby?"  
"Yes. But he told me he did not have time to be messed with a baby and he wanted nothing to do with any child we would make. He did not know that I was already pregnant with his child. I left town. I don't know if he knows where I am or not."

"Do you want him to know?"

"I know eventually I will have to tell him but if he knew would it change his mind? He doesn't want to know our child. What did our child ever do to him that having Julie did not. He supported her but yet "OUR" child is not good enough for even that? What kind of love is this Celia?"

"I promise not to tell him until you are ready. But you know if my mother finds out she will be here in a few minutes."

"I will not keep the child away from her or your father. I also know they are in bad health."

"Let's get you comfortable and we will deal with this matter later."

 **Six hours later** :

"It is time to push, Stephanie. Push like you are constipated."

After three hard pushes the head is out.

One more hard push and the shoulders pop out. The rest of the baby follows. It is a boy.

They put the baby on Stephanie's stomach.

"What do you want him named?"

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso II."

"Is he the father?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a DNA test?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with the baby. I have no way to have a DNA test done."

"I will donate the swab. I am the father's sister. We can check it that way."

"Thank you, Celia."

"That is my nephew so we should be able to use familial DNA to tell us if Carlos is the father."

 **Five years later:**

Stephanie takes Ricardo back to the hospital with a high fever and symptoms of kidney failure.

They run all the tests and determine that indeed the young child needs a kidney transplant.

Celia called a family meeting.

When everyone, except Carlos, was present at her parents house Celia addressed them.

"I am sorry I have kept a secret from every one of you. Including you Momma and Poppa. There is a young man in ICU at the hospital I work at. He needs a kidney transplant."

"What does that have to do with us?" Maria Manoso asks.

"Momma, I have known from the time he was born that he is Carlos' son. Carlos told Stephanie that he wanted nothing to do with any child they conceived. She left town and she also did not tell him she was even pregnant. When the child was born I gave the DNA swab and it was proven that he is our child. Stephanie did not want Carlos to know since he made the statements that he wanted nothing to do with any child they had. Also he told her that he "did not have the time be messed with any child they had". Carlos did not know that Stephanie was already pregnant. She chose to run from a man who claimed he loved her but not any child they produced."

"Celia, how can we help?"

"I have a technician coming over and we need a blood sample for us all to see if we are a match for Ricardo Carlos Manoso II."

"Has anyone told Carlos about this?" His father asked.

"No. I promised Stephanie I would try to keep him out of this since he didn't want the child to start with."

"I will gladly give them my sample." His father said.

The technician came by and took a total of 12 samples from the family.

 **The Next Day:**

Ricardo Manoso, Senior drove to Trenton.

He went to the lobby of RangeMan.

"I would like to see Ranger please."

"Who should I say is here?" Cal asked.

"Tell him his father needs to speak to him IMMEDIATELY!"

Cal relayed the message and Ranger told Cal to send him up to fifth floor.

Ranger was waiting at the elevator.

"Dad, what brings you here."

"I need to talk to you in private, son."

"You want to talk in my office or my apartment?"

"Your apartment as this is very personal."

They go up to the seventh floor.

Ranger opens the door.

"Can I get you anything?"

"NO! Son, I am so disappointed in you!"

"What did I do?"

"It has come to my attention that you told Stephanie some years ago that you "could not be messed with a child you two created. Is that the truth?"

"Yes, I did tell Stephanie that. But that was many years ago. What brought this up anyway?"

"Carlos, I just found out that Stephanie was carrying your child when she left. It was a son of YOURS. Yes, it has been proven that he is yours! You denied a child a father yet you accepted Julie? I never raised you like this! Now your son is in ICU needing a kidney transplant. We have all submitted our blood samples. We are willing to save YOUR son even if YOU ARE NOT!"

"I never knew I had a son! Who told you all this?"

"Whose fault is that, son? As for who told me it was your sister, Celia. She gave the original DNA swab."

"Dad, back then I wanted no more kids because I was still contracted to the government."

"But you did not put it to Stephanie that way! You made her feel like it was her child you wanted nothing to do with. You destroyed her self confidence to the point she couldn't even tell you she was already pregnant. That is why she left. Her theory was if you couldn't love your own child then you didn't love her. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"How serious is my son's condition?"

"Fatal without a kidney."

"How old is he?"

"Five years old."

"Dad, what do you want me to do?"

"Get tested! He is your son. He needs your love NOW even if you are not a match."

"Does Mom know about this?"

"Yes. She was going to come but I talked her out of it. This talk needs to be man to man. For all of your work with the government missions you totally failed your own homeland mission! I am totally ashamed of you."

Ranger's Dad walked out of the apartment and left the building.

Ranger was dumbfounded.

Ranger went to Tank's office.

"Tank, as you know Dad just left. He told me I have a 5 year old son. This child needs a kidney transplant."

"Why are you just now finding out about this boy?"

"Dad said I told Stephanie that I didn't want anything to do with any child we made."

"That was cruel even for you!"

"I was still contracted to the government back then."

"I knew you were behind it when she left the way she did."

"I meant I didn't want **US** to get pregnant right then. I never thought she would think I couldn't love the child if it happened."

"Man, I have told you many times before that your mouth would get you in trouble some day. That girl loved you so much. What are you going to do?"

"Will you go with me to the hospital? I want to be tested to see if I am a match for my son."

"Why don't we talk to Bobby. He could get samples from all our employees and maybe one of them might be a match."

"Call him."

"Bobby, can you come to my office. It is important."

"Sure, Tank, be right there."

Bobby went straight to Tank's office.

"What is up, Tank?"

"This idiot is the reason Stephanie left."

"What did you do?"

"He told her he would not love any child they created. She was already pregnant so she chose to run away. But the child she had now needs a kidney. Can you get a blood sample of every employee so we can have them checked for a possible match?"

"Yes. I will gladly do that."

"Good. Now what, Ranger?"

"I need to go see my son."

"Let's go. I don't trust you, Boss, I am coming with you."

"I don't even know if Stephanie will let me see him."

"Boss, Baby Girl would never deny you to see your son. The trouble is I think you are the one that is afraid."

"I won't deny I am afraid of what Stephanie will say."

"Then grow a pair and face the mess you have made."

"Do you still love her?" Bobby asked.

"There isn't a day goes by but what I don't think of her."

"Then I agree with Tank face this head on. Admit your guilt and the rest will be up to Stephanie."

They drove to Newark and to the hospital.

They went to the information desk.

"I would like to see my son, Ricardo Manoso. He is in ICU."

"Sixth floor. The nurse will then take you to his room."

"Thank you."

They went to the sixth floor.

They went to the Nurse's Station.

"I would like to see Ricardo Manoso please."

"ICU is family only. Can I see some ID please."

Ranger showed her his ID.

"I will have to check with the mother. You are not on his list."

The nurse leaves and goes down the hall.

"Miss Plum, there is a man at the desk claiming to be the boy's father. His ID says he is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. What do you want me to do?"

"Show him in. He is the father."

The nurse showed him into the ICU room.

"Stephanie, is he going to be alright?"

"It doesn't look good. We can't find a match for him."

"I am so sorry."

"I don't want to discuss this with you right now!"

Ricardo II wakes up. He looks at Carlos.

"You are my father aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know who I was?"

"Because my Mommy has your picture by her bed. Plus I have heard her talk to you and she cries herself to sleep."

Stephanie blushes.

"You talk to me every night?"

"Yes."

"Why, Babe?"

"Because I still miss you."

"Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"I took you at your word. Besides I don't go nowhere I am not wanted."

"Babe, I never meant for you to think I didn't want you."

"You said as much. So I chose to walk away."

"We can talk about this later. What can I do to help?"

"Have you been tested?"

"Bobby, brought samples of every RangeMan employee in Trenton."

"Does that include you?"

"Yes, Babe, it does."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Ranger couldn't believe how much seeing her stirred up those old feelings. All he wanted to do was to hold her. But he didn't have the right.

He looked down at his son and saw himself when he was that age.

Two weeks later the doctor came in and told Stephanie that they had found an almost perfect match for Ricardo.

"Who is the match?"

"A young girl named Julie Martine. She is Carlos' daughter so I am told."

"What does her mother, Rachel, say?"

"I have spoken to her and she has agreed to have her flown here today. The young lady is 16 and I have explained the procedures and she too has agreed."

"I am so thankful." Stephanie said.

"We will get Julie in here and we will start the process immediately."

"We hope to get Julie in here before the day is out. So hopefully if she checks out to remain viable then in about two days we should be able to schedule the surgery."

Ricardo falls asleep again.

"Babe, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure."

Stephanie tells the nurse she will be in the waiting room.

Stephanie leads Ranger to the waiting room.

Stephanie sits down.

Ranger sits down beside her.

"I am so sorry my words hurt your feelings. Back then I was still contracted to the government. I didn't want to bring another child into the world if I went on a mission and didn't come back. But I chose the wrong words to use."

"I thought you loved me. But if you couldn't love our child then I didn't want to be around that much stress or once again being told I wasn't good enough. So I chose to leave."

"Babe, I have never stopped loving you. You did tell me not to follow you. The one time I chose to follow your wishes and it has cost myself time with my son."

"Ranger, you know I have always felt I wasn't wanted my whole life. I could not wish that on an innocent child."

"I understand. But you also have to understand that my only daughter is supposed to be his savior. What if I lose them both?"

"We have to trust God won't let that happen."

"Babe, will you let me see you so we can begin to put the pieces back together? I still love you with all my heart. You can ask the men I haven't seen another woman since you left. I feel empty inside. I knew sex for sex sake wouldn't ease my pain because they wouldn't be you."

"I still love you too. Having Ricardo to look at has helped me a lot. He looks like you. He is a very intelligent boy. I think he got that from you."

"Newark is not that far from Trenton. Maybe we could schedule a date night so we can see where our true feelings really are."

"I would like that. I am sure Josie would baby sit."  
"Who is Josie?"

"She was a high school friend I met when I tried to run away. They wouldn't let me use a fake name and I knew you would find me if I used my own name. She is a widow and I live with her."

"That is why no utility bills were ever in your name? Hector tried to track you a couple times."

"I also asked my employer to flag my name if anyone asked about me. They were to either tell them "no one by that name" or to tell me who was looking. I never got that request."

"Did you know my father came to RangeMan looking for me?"

"NO!"

"It was Celia's doing."

"Celia has been a big help to me. She does love you very much."

"I appreciate her efforts to help my son."

"So do I. I am lost with all this medical stuff."

"They said you had DNA proof he is mine?"

"Yes. They used Celia's blood and proved the family tie and it was high enough to prove you were his father."

"Well, I will have them run my blood sample to give you definitive proof but I will gladly admit I am his father if that helps. I am even willing to sign the birth certificate if you like."

"Thank you. That will ease Ricardo's mind. He has always asked why his father never came around. I told him I left before you found out so it was all my fault. Then later I also told him that since I felt unwanted all my life I only wanted him around people who were positive influences. He seemed to accept that."

"Let's go back in and check on him."

Ranger offered Stephanie his hand. He pulled her to her feet. He looked down at her. When he looked into her eyes again he knew his love for her was still very much there.

They went into Ricardo's room. He was awake.

"Son, I know you have a lot of questions for me and I will try to answer them all truthfully. So what do you want to know from me?"

" I want to know did you love my Mom?"

"Yes, I did. After seeing her again I can truthfully say I still love her."

"Why didn't you try to find her?"

"Because she asked me not to. I thought she would come back to me. But when she didn't I decided she didn't trust me enough to come back so I never pursued her like I should have."

"Mom told me you said you didn't want me."

"She is right that is what I said. My reasoning was since I was under contract to our government I did not know if any mission they sent me on that I could return home again. I didn't want her to raise you by herself. But I never meant I wouldn't love you. I chose the wrong words to say."

"But she had to anyway."

"Yes, she did. She has done a good job from what I can see."

"They say the donor is your daughter. Why do you claim her but not me?"

"Julie, came into my life at a younger age. But I didn't think I could help raise her and work for the government too. So when my first wife asked me to sign over my rights so her step-father could adopt her I did so for Julie's benefit."

"What do you want from my Mom now?"

"I hope she will let me become her friend again. I hope you will accept my apology for causing you so much trouble so that you and I can be friends too."

"I have friends. I would like a man to be my father because other kids have Dads around but I feel left out."

"I live in Trenton so I live close enough maybe we can develop a friendship then maybe you can learn to accept me as your father. I also run a company and you will have 35 Uncles to help teach you all kinds of neat things."

Ricardo looked at his mother.

"35 Uncles? Is he lying Mom?"

"No, Son. These men are big and scary until you get to know them."

"Mom, is it safe to trust him?"

"Yes, Son. I will tell you what I told him. I still love him. We would like your permission to date each other to see if we like each other enough to make us into a family."

"You promise not to hurt her any more, Dad?"

"Yes, Son. I love her too much to do that again. My world has been empty without her in it."

"OK. You can date my Mom but will you spend time with me too?"

"Of course."

"Can I be your chaperone?"

" You are a smart young man. How did you get so smart?"

"My Mommy told me I got it from you."

Ranger felt like someone had grabbed his heart and twisted it. But he also felt fatherly pride in the smile he gave his son."

"That means when I take her on a date you will get to go to make sure I don't hurt her or I don't get too lovey dovey in public with her."

"Is that OK, Mom?"

"Yes, Son. Carlos is a very good man he won't get too rough."

"If Mom says it is OK then I will agree. But first I have to get out of here."

The doctor walked in.

"Good news, Miss Martine is here. We will get her tests under way and hopefully in few days you will have a new kidney."

"Can I meet her?"

"After the surgery yes you can. Right now we don't want either of you to be exposed to anything to cause an infection."

"Is it alright to be scared?"

"Yes. That is normal." the doctor said.

"How about after the surgery they be put in the same room so they can learn about each other since they are technically half siblings?" Stephanie asked.

"Would you like that Ricardo?"

"Yes, if Julie doesn't mind."

"What about you Mr. Manoso?"

Stephanie was holding her breath.

"I agree. They need time to connect since they will be seeing a lot of each other."

Stephanie let out a long sigh.

Ranger did notice.

The doctor left the room.

" Babe, were you afraid I would say "no"?"

"That had crossed my mind. This does put both of your children in harm's way."

"How about you and I go talk to Julie and she where her state of mind is? Then we will decide from there."

"We will be right back, Ricardo. How about I take a picture of Julie for you. Then you can see what your sister looks like."

"Yes, Mommy. Tell her thank you for me."

"I will Ricardo."

Ranger and Stephanie checked with the nurse and found out what room Julie was in. They put on the cap and gown, the shoe covers and the mask and enter her room.

"How do you feel, Julie?"

"Scared. But I really want to do this, Dad."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Stephanie. You saved my life once and I made myself a promise to always try to help you any way I could."

"But Julie, this could alter your health the rest of your life!"

"I know, Stephanie, but I have enough faith that we both will be just fine. God has told me we will."

"Then who am I to argue with God?"

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me about Ricardo?"

"Honey, I did not know. I just verily found out myself."

"Stephanie, why did you keep that from him?"

"Julie, we had an argument and harsh words were said. He basically told me he never wanted any more kids. Since I knew already I was pregnant I chose to leave so my baby would never know how it hurts to be told by your own parent that you are not wanted. I have been unwanted by my mother all my life."

"I remember how badly she treated you and how she never approved of you because you didn't want to be a housewife."

"I didn't want that life for my child. Since your father stated it the way he did I did not understand that he meant he didn't one right then. Even if I had known I still may have left so your father is not the only one to blame. He can't be held accountable for something he had no knowledge of."

"Where does that leave you two now?"

"As friends until we get through this then we will have time to sort it out afterwards."

"Do you love her, Dad?"

"Yes, Julie, I do."

"Do you love him, Stephanie?"

"Never stopped. But yes I still love him."

Stephanie looked over at Ranger and exchanged a loving look.

"Then I approve if you two get back together."

"Julie, I have a question for you. When the surgery is over would you be acceptable to rooming with Ricardo so you two could bond with each other?"

"They will let me do that?" Julie said excitedly.

"I have talked to the doctor and he will agree to this."

"Then yes I would like to get to know my brother."

"We will tell the doctor. Daddy are you claiming Ricardo now?"

"Yes, Julie, it has been proven to me that he is truly my son. I will take care of him just like I did you."

"Stephanie, can you forgive my father?"

"I already have Julie. Partly because I am to blame as much as he is."

"I will use Daddy's words on you...I am proud of you."

"Why proud of me?"

"Because you left because it crossed your moral line. You defended your child like you did me against Scrogg. That means Ricardo and I have both been saved by you."

"How did you get so smart, young lady?" Stephanie asked.

"I learned from watching you. You are my hero."

"I don't see any hero here."

"I love you whether you believe you are a hero or not."

"Thank you for the confidence, Julie."

"Julie, Ricardo would like a picture to know what you look like. Is that OK?"

"Sure, Daddy."

Julie posed for the cellphone picture.

"Thanks, Julie."

Ranger kissed Julie's forehead.

Stephanie and Ranger went back to Ricardo's room.

"Ricardo, Julie has agreed to room with you after the surgery. Here is the picture I promised you."

Ranger showed him the picture.

"Good. Now I know what she looks like. She is beautiful. I also would like to know what she is really like."

"Dad, can I ask you some questions before I have surgery?"

"Sure, Son, what do you want to know?"

"If you claimed you loved Mom then why did you want to deny me?"

"Ricardo! I have not raised you to be this disrespectful!" Stephanie said.

"Babe, he has a right to know before he decides to accept me as his father."

Ranger pulled up a chair beside his son's bed.

"Son, I will answer any question you have. Regardless what the question is."

"How could you claim to love Mom yet you were willing to deny me? How can you love her and hate me at the same time?"

Ranger felt like his own heart would break to have those words come out of his son's mouth.

"Son, had I have known I would love you this much if your mother would have stayed. I would have never said those words to her. I thought I was protecting you from my imaginary enemies. But I now know I was wrong. I am sorry I ever mouthed those words or even thought them. I am so very sorry, Son."

"Daddy, am I truly wanted or are you just saying that because I am sick?"

Ranger felt like he had been punched in the gut.

Ranger looked into his son's eyes and realized how scared this little man was. His son was facing life and death. Yet he was "man" enough to ask that heart felt question.

"Son, I love you as much as I love your mother. I would marry her today if she would have me. I don't want one day to go by without her in my life. The same goes for you. When you get through this surgery I would like for you to get to know me. I would love to marry your mother but I have to change how I treated her before I will feel worthy of her love."

"Daddy, Mommy has taught me that sometimes grown ups makes either good decisions or bad decisions but that doesn't make them bad people. So if you change and she lets you come around us I would like to show you off to my friends. I think they would like you."

"Son, I would be proud to meet your friends. Just like I would be proud to call you my son. There are 35 Uncles in Trenton that you don't even know about yet. They would love you too."

"Mommy, do I really have 35 Uncles?"

"Yes, Ricardo. I never told you about them because I was the one who walked out on them."

"When I am better can I meet them?"

"Yes, Son. It will be my pleasure to show them just how brave you are. We even have a medic who can take care of you if you need medical care when you come home."

"Does he, Mommy?"

"Yes, his name is Bobby Brown."

"Is he a doctor?"

"No, he got his medical training in the Army. He was an Army Ranger. Which means he is better trained than the normal Army guys."

"Then I would like to meet him."

"I will have him here waiting on you when you come out of surgery. Your doctor can tell him what he needs to know so we can help take care of you when we take you home."

"But I thought I would be living with Aunt Josie."

"That is for your mother to decide where she wants to live. But I have a house I had built for her that we never got to use."

"Why didn't she live there?"

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise. She left before I got it finished. No one has ever lived in it."

"Is it big?"

"Ricardo, that is impolite to ask something like that." Stephanie coached him.

"Yes, Son. There are 6 bedrooms, an indoor swimming pool plus I had a cottage built in case you grandfather wanted to be closer to us."

"You mean you would let Grandpa Plum live there too!"

"If he wants to." Ranger said.

"Mommy, when I am better can we go see the house?"

"If you like, Ricardo."

"But that would mean I would have to change schools and lose my friends."

"Yes, you would have to change schools but you can make new friends plus don't forget you will have 35 Uncles to get to know as well. Has any of your friends got that many Uncles?" Ranger inquired of his son.

"NO! I don't know of anyone who has that many Uncles!" Ricardo was in shock at the thought of having that many Uncles.

"Is there any other questions you want to ask me, Son?"

"Are you sorry I carry your last name?"

Ranger teared up and looked into his son's eyes

"I have never been prouder than to know I had a son to carry on my name! See when Julie gets older her last name will change when she marries but with you...you will always carry my last name forever. I am just now beginning to see what a gift your mother gave to me by having YOU! I have never been prouder of you. It just proves that sometimes us adults can learn lessons from their children. Son, you just taught me how to be a better man just by the questions you asked me. My question to you is...are you willing to let me earn the title of being your father?"

"Yes, Daddy. I like you and Mommy loves you so I think we will be a good family."

"How did you get so smart at your age?"

"Mommy, taught me. Mommy told me that adults have decisions that children can't understand but if I listen I can learn without using books. She also told me that there are many ways to look at things. She always called it "thinking outside the box."

"Son, she is right. You can ask her. My men and I taught her that concept."

"Did he, Mom?"

"Yes, he did Ricardo. But sometimes as adults we react before we have all the information needed to make a right decision. We end up making a decision that hurts all people. When we find out we are wrong then we have to go back and say we are sorry. That is the apology your Father offered to us both. I have chosen to accept it. But you also have the same choice. You can accept it only if YOU feel it is right for you."

Ricardo looks at his father.

"I accept your apology. I am not sure what love is but I think I can learn to love you like my Mommy does."

Ranger stood up and leaned over his son and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Son."

"Daddy, when I get out of here can you help me get strong like you are?"

Ranger chuckled at the very thought.

"Son, if you move to Trenton with me my company has a full sized gym and you have 35 Uncles to help teach you how to get your body strong and they are good examples of how to be good men as well."

"Then let's get this over with. I don't want to always be in this kind of bed any more."

Ranger walked over to Stephanie. He put his arms around her.

"Babe, I always knew you would be a great Mom but you have out done yourself. I am proud of you."

Ranger kissed her for the first time since he arrived at the hospital.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Ranger."

"Mom, why does he always call you Babe, when that is not your name?"

Ranger once again smiled at his son's question.

"Well, Ricardo, when I first met your mother I fell in love with her. I wanted her for my own so I chose to call her "Babe" so other people would know she belonged to me. Every time I would call her by her name she thought it meant she was in trouble."

"Does "Babe" means you want people to know you love her?"

"Yes, it does."

"I understand it now so I will not ask about it again. I just wanted to know what you meant by it."

"Ricardo, he has always called me that from the very first time he saw me. When he calls me "Babe" it gives me a warm feeling and make me feel warm inside."

"Then I think you being his "Babe" is important to you too. Thank you, Daddy for making her feel important."

"Son, when you just called me "Daddy" it made me have the same feelings your Mother described. Thank you for loving me as much as I love you right back."

"Daddy that is what Mommy would call "sappy"!"

"Yes, Son it is. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't care because I will love you regardless if it is!"

Ricardo laughed at his Father.

Ranger bent over and gave him another hug.

Stephanie just smiled and beamed with the love of both guys.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER:**

The surgery was done and Julie's kidney was implanted in Ricardo's and the kidney started producing urine immediately. The match was so perfect that they may be able to wean Ricardo off of rejection medicine.

Julie finally got to meet her step-brother.

Julie came to first.

She looked over a the sleeping Ricardo.

Julie saw he did resemble pictures she had seen of her father when he was a baby.

Ricardo finally woke up.

"Hi, I am Julie."

"Thank you, Julie. You saved my life. I am Ricardo."

"You want to know a story about what your Mother did for me?"

"You know stories about my Mother?"

"Yeah! She used to be a bounty hunter. There was a man who looked like your and my father. He was mentally ill and he thought he could become Dad if he kidnapped your Mother and me. Stephanie didn't know me back then but she saved me from him. Scrog shot my Dad when he tried to save us.. He was going to shoot me but Stephanie knocked the gun out of his hand. I picked it up so he couldn't shoot her. But he tried to chock her. She passed out and he was coming after me and I shot him in the chest. He died but Dad and Stephanie survived."

"Then she is a hero?"

"Yes. Dad is a hero as well. He does Special Ops for the government and been to many countries to find and capture bad guys."

"How did you feel when he signed away his rights?"

"At first I hated him. He always sent money to my Mother to support me even though by signing away his rights he was not required to do."

"So he was still trying to take care of you?"

"Yes, Ricardo. It wouldn't surprise me if he already hasn't put you on his insurance so your Mother won't have to pay for the bills."

"Is he that generous or is he doing it for show?"

"Ricardo, take my word for it. Our Father does not do anything he doesn't believe in!"

"Julie, I am afraid to love him. Does that make me bad?"

"No it doesn't. But I know him better than you do. For one he did NOT have to even come here to meet you. He could have just stayed in Trenton."

"True."

"But today is the rest of your life. Let him be in your life I know Daddy. You won't regret it."

"Julie, can you see me as a brother?"

"Ricardo, I have a brother who is not biologically my brother but I wouldn't know what to do without him. You, I believe, are my brother because we have the same Father. He will take care of you and anything you need you will get. I hope you and I can learn to be brother/sister and be here for each other."

"I am thankful for your gift. I may be little but if you ever need me I want to be there for you. Did you know Daddy built Mommy a house?"

"Yes, I didn't know he finished it until Stephanie told me about Daddy want you all to live in it with him."

"What do you think about the medic Daddy was telling me about?"

"Bobby? He is a very nice man. He took care of Stephanie and I went we came back from the run-in with Scrog. He is a gentle giant but he also will keep any secret you tell him unless what you tell him will lead to trouble for you."

"Then he is a good guy? Mom says I have 35 Uncles. 35?"

" Yeah, I know them all. They are real tall and full of muscles. Best bodyguards anyone could ask for. They can train you if you want them to."

"Did they train you?"

"Yes, they showed me how to get out of holds if anyone grabbed me. I have knocked a few boys down because they wanted to do bad things to me. Now they stay clear of me. You know your Mother can do that too?"

"My Mom can?"

"Your Mom has taken Ranger down. I saw that myself a few times."

"Oh, no!"

"Her name for your father has always been Batman. His name for her is Wonder Woman."

"But those are super heroes."

"But they have the skills that can equal those heroes skills. I know I have seen them in action. But your Father is into Security. He owns businesses in Trenton, Miami, Atlanta and Boston."

"Then he is rich?"

"Yes. But he also works to earn what he wants so he makes sure everything is legal."

"I am glad he does. I need to take a nap, Julie."

"You go ahead and I will watch TV and make sure no one wakes you up. You know there is a guard outside the door don't you?"

"Yes, I saw him."

"That is just another way you can know that Daddy thinks you are important. He has to pay the man to be here. So yes, Daddy is taking good care of you."

"Thank you, Julie for helping me understand Daddy."

Ricardo drops off to sleep.

The doctor goes into the waiting room to talk to Stephanie and Ranger.

"Both children are doing fine. They should be here about 5 to 6 days unless we run into complications."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You are welcome, Miss Plum. They are young and we hope they will bounce back quickly. I think it will be at least a month before I would let very many people around either one of them."

"School is still months away so it will be easier to keep them at home." Ranger said.

 **A WEEK LATER BOTH WERE RELEASED:**

Ranger pulled into the long driveway. He punched in the code to open the gate. He stopped in front of the house.

They walk up to the house and Ranger opened the front door.

Stephanie showed Julie to her room.

"Stephanie is this really my room?"

"Yes. Your Dad wanted you to have enough to keep you from getting bored."

Julie's room had an X Box gaming system, it had it's own bathroom and shower. It even had a balcony looking over the swimming pool. It was gorgeous.

Ricardo was taken to his room by his Father.

"If you need anything here is the intercom. We will come to you until you get stronger."

"Thank you, Daddy. Is Mommy staying here too?"

"Yes, She will be in the room right next to you. You lay down and rest we will let you know when lunch is ready. The lady cooking for us her name is Ella. She will fix you anything you like."

"Thank you. I am tired."

"Your Mom will be in to check on you once she gets Julie settled."

"Alright. I like my room."

"I will see you after your nap. Then Bobby will be here to check you two out."

"Julie says he is a gentle giant."

"Bobby stand 2 inches taller than me and he has plenty of those muscles you spoke about."

"Thank you for helping me, Daddy. I love you for it."

Ranger knelt by Ricardo's bed.

"Son, I love you too. I hope you and I can truly become buddies."

"I love Julie too. She told me she was glad I was her brother since Bradley isn't her real brother."

"But in this family we treat Bradley as if he is ours since his Father had died."

"Then I not only have a sister but another brother as well?"

"Yes, Son."

"Daddy how do you love so many of us?"

Ranger sat down on the floor by the bed.

"Ricardo, each of you are different. Parents have enough love to love each of the kids we are given. But because we love more than one child makes our love increase just that much more to cover them all. But it also creates enough love for me to love both of the Mothers."

"Love is a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Son. I am glad that your Mother didn't listen to me. My world would not feel the same without you in my world."

Ricardo gave Ranger a hug.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Son. Hearing you say that makes me glad inside. To have you call me Daddy makes me proud."

"Why does being proud mean so much?"

"Being proud means you have done something that makes people glad they even know you and that you even care about them as a person not just because it is something to say."

Ricardo put his arms around Ranger's neck.

"I am glad I got so lucky to have you for my Father."

"I am glad God sent you to me even when I did not know I needed you. But God always knows best."

Ranger's heart melted to think he was given this wonderful son.

 **SIX MONTHS LATER:**

Ranger was ready to ask Stephanie to marry him.

Ranger asked Frank Plum to lunch at Pat's Diner where he first met Stephanie.

Ranger also took Ricardo with him.

They sit down and place their orders.

"Frank, Ricardo and I have a question for you."

"What can I do for you, Carlos?"

"I would like your permission to marry Stephanie. I love her more than I ever thought I could love any woman..she loves me despite my past life and the words that caused her to leave me.. As you know Rangers are often thought of as trained killers. But Stephanie sees past that. Even when I refused to agree to have a child of our own she did not abort the child. Ricardo here has given me his permission but as her Father, I need your permission also."

"Ranger, I knew from the first few times we met that you were infatuated with my daughter. Ricardo what do you think about Carlos' request?"

"Grandpa, Mommy loves him. I can see it when she looks at him. When Daddy looks at her his eyes light up so I think he loves her too. I would like to see them get married. But when they get married then Julie and I will become true brother and sister. Julie has saved my life. Julie has always wanted them married. Julie told me so."

"Then you think it would be a good thing Ricardo?"

"Yes, Grandpa. Daddy has treated me like a son since he first found out. But the main reason I think they should get married is it will make Mom happy."

"Then based on Ricardo's recommendation I give you permission to marry my daughter if she says Yes."

"Thank you, sir."

"You are welcome, Carlos."

"Grandpa, why do you call him Carlos when everyone else calls him Ranger?"

"See I too was a Ranger when I was in service. But once I found out your Mother loved him I have always chosen to call him Carlos because he asked me too."

"Did you Daddy?"

"Yes, son. In service they always called us by our last name. But when I became a civilian I chose to go by Ranger when I am at work but at home I usually go by Carlos even though people could also call me Ricardo if they wanted to. But with you here we both may answer if they called me Ricardo too."

"That would be funny."

"Thank you, Frank."

Ranger pulled out a ring box.

"Will she like these?"

Frank opens the box and gasps at the size of the diamond and side opal gems.

"Carlos, that girl is going to need a bodyguard with a diamond that size."

"I have a whole building of men willing to do that when I can't do it."

"She will love it."

"What do you think, Son?"

"Mommy is going to cry because she will be so happy."

"When do you plan on asking her, Carlos?"

"Her birthday is Friday. I thought about taking her out to dinner and ask her there."

"Carlos, you know she would not want the Burg in on this. You need to plan something else."

"You are right, Frank. But what?"

"Daddy, why not have Ella throw her a birthday party then ask her in front of all the guys. That way the Burg won't know nor would she be embarrassed by all the attention."

"You are awful smart for a young man."  
"Thank you, Grandpa. Mommy says I get it from Daddy."

"Ricardo, I have known your father for many years and I think he is pretty smart so if you are half as smart as him then when you grow up you just might be smart enough to outsmart even him."

"Grandpa, if I outsmart him won't that get me in trouble?"

"Ricardo, don't worry I will protect you if you do."

"Thank you, Grandpa."

They finish their lunch. Carlos and Ricardo went back to the family house.

Carlos talks to Ella about the party.

Ella said she would take care of it.

 **FRIDAY MORNING:**

The third floor conference room was decorated with Happy Birthday theme but also had some Wonder Woman symbols.

Carlos called Stephanie to the conference room.

She walks in only to find the room crammed full of Merry Men.

Julie and Ricardo was there also.

"What is going on, Carlos?"

"Happy Birthday, Babe. I wanted you to know how much we all love you.

Stephanie is speechless.

"Blow out your candles, Mommy." Ricardo said.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Julie said.

Stephanie made a wish and blew out the candles.

Everyone was given a piece of the four tier cake.

The top layer was pineapple upside down cake.

The moan was expected.

Everyone had a gift for her.

Stephanie thanked each one as she opened it.

Then they came to the end of the wrapped presents.

Carlos had discussed with Ricardo how to surprise Stephanie.

Carlos and Ricardo walked up to where Stephanie was sitting.

"Babe, Ricardo and I have a question for you?"

"What is that, Carlos?"

Carlos gets down on one knee.

"Babe, will you make us a united family?"

"Please, Mommy!"

Stephanie was in tears.

Carlos opened the box for her.

"Babe, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"She said yes, Daddy!"

"She sure did and we have lots of witnesses to prove it, Son."

Ricardo got his hug in before Carlos kissed her.

"Thank you, Babe."

"Thank you, Carlos I will be honored to be your wife."

"Ricardo, did you help plan this?"

"No, Mommy. He did it all but I just got to help by saying "Please". Daddy said you told him that you couldn't refuse him if he said "Please". He let me say the "Please"."

"I couldn't refuse you either.

Carlos pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Carlos.

Everyone gathered around them and congratulate them.

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER:**

Everyone was gathered on the roof top of the RangeMan Building.

Ricardo was the ring bearer

Frank walked Stephanie down the aisle

Carlos was waiting at the alter.

They had a simple ceremony.

When the priest asked "who gives this woman to this man"?

Both Frank and Ricardo say in unison "We do."

It was a cute sight. It was being videoed for prosperity.

Carlos kissed his bride and Ella had the wedding reception set up in Conference Room on second floor.

"Mommy, where am I going to stay when you are on your honeymoon?"

Frank Plum spoke up.

"How would you like to spend the time with me at the fishing cabin while they are gone?"

"I don't know how to fish, Grandpa."

"Then let me teach you. Plus you and I can have fun just the two of us."

"Is that alright, Mommy?"

"Yes, Son. I used to go up to the cabin with him when I was a little girl. I used to love to fish with him."

"Then yes I will go with you Grandpa."

"How about we go get your clothes, go to the store for groceries and we will get our own party started."

"OK, Grandpa."

Ricardo gives both his Mother and his Father hugs. Then leaves with his grandfather.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Ricardo was on the dock when he saw his Father's car pull up to the cabin.

Ricardo ran to the car.

"Mommy!"

Ricardo ran right into her arms.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Son we did."

"Are you ready to go home, Son?"

"Is it OK, Grandpa?"

"Yes, Ricardo. I have enjoyed spending time with you."

"Can we do it again?"

"Sure we will."

Carlos and Stephanie drove to the house.

The house seemed empty without Julie in it.

"Daddy, when will Julie be back?"

" Next month, Son. Julie will be moving in with us for good next month."  
"Good I miss her."

"Well her Mother will be moving up here too but she will get her own place. She will be working in Trenton so this way Julie will be taken care of and you will have time to be with Julie as well."

"Thank you, Daddy. I like having this family. It beats not having one at all except for Mom."

"I love this way better too, Son." Stephanie said. "I now have my two best men in my life full time."

Ricardo hugged them both then went to his room.

Stephanie and Ricardo both went to start supper.

Carlos kissed his wife.

"Babe, you have no idea how happy you have made me."

"I know how happy you have made me.

A/N: I will leave the story here. If you want more leave a review and let me know and I will update if I get enough requests.


End file.
